Acceptance
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 95. Acceptance: "Danny was originally happy at the world's acceptance of his secret." Takes place in a hypothetical world, and takes place after PP. Not like the usual acceptance stories...


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Theme 95: Acceptance**

Danny was originally happy at the world's acceptance.

He was. Now, the world's ghost hunters and scientists won't start randomly experimenting on him because they know that he is half-human still and such. He won't be bullied anymore, and he would have a later curfew and possibly more time on assignments.

But what he got was waaayyy more than what he expected. He wasn't bullied anymore, but he was automatically put in the A-list right after they got back from the North Pole even though he didn't want it. He got a later curfew, sure, but he also got new weapons and more overly protective parents. He didn't get a later deadline on assignments. No, he got an automatic A if he couldn't turn it in on time.

It was really stupid that he gets all of the privileges while his friends, who do the same amount of ghost hunting as he did, didn't get those privileges. He had to freaking _convince_ the A-list to not shun them anymore. He tried to quit the A-list to still hang out with his friends, but they wouldn't let him. They wouldn't even allow him out of their sights! They wanted to be the hero's _only_ friends, so they forced him to grow distant with Sam and Tucker. He really did try to remember, but the populars made him forget after constantly wearing him down. They made him break-up with Sam! They just walked up to Sam with him in tow and said that Danny was over her, and that he was in love with Paulina. Danny tried to protest, but Paulina cut him off by forcing her lips onto his. He was too surprised to push her off, and so Sam angrily walked away with tears in her eyes. He tried really hard to make amends, but she just pushed him away.

The worst part was that the government did protect him from press, but after a year of living in the world's acceptance, they began experimenting on _him_. They wanted to see his limits, and if they could push it farther. They wanted to train him to be a soldier in the army to protect the world, mainly the U.S.A., from ghosts. The U.S. also wanted him to be in a special class as a soldier so that they can use him in wars as an advantage. What was really sick, though, was that they wanted to experiment on him to find out how to create more halfas to make a super army of just halfas. They even went as far as creating a portal with the ON button inside of the stupid thing and forcing people to go through them to see if they would become a halfa. Those people became more ghost than what the government had expected.

Even worse, the government wanted to _clone _him! He was especially careful that he didn't tell them of Dani. If they got a hold of her... Well, they _might_ try to melt her down and study her remains. They would want to know how she became a stable clone. He also made sure to go to Vlad's house and burn or destroy anything that he had on making clones.

He faintly remembered Sam and Tucker, and all of the times that they had before this twisted reality came into play. He wanted to go back to that time... the time that he was worrying about school or curfew more than worrying about the governments power hunger or worried about not remembering Sam and Tucker. He clung on to those memories.

When the government wanted to extract blood from him, he had had enough. He snapped, and just flew away from the government's building and to Sam's house. Sam yelled at him to get out of her room, but Danny only just took her and carried her out of the house. They flew to Danny's house and he wrote something very long, got a lighter from some place, and got a knife while still keeping Sam in his grasp. After he was done, they continued on until they came to a small lake not far from the outskirts of town.

Sam didn't know what they were doing there or why Danny had those dangerous items with him until he sat down and forced her to sit down with him. She complied, more for that sake of quenching her curiosity than for his sake.

Right then and there, Danny spilled everything to her. He told her everything, about how he was sick and tired of the affects of the world's acceptance. He told her how he still loves her and wanted to still be friends with her and Tucker.

After his story was finished, Sam was close to tears. She couldn't say anything because Danny interrupted her by giving her the lighter. She was confused, but then he ordered her to light his body on fire. After he was killed. She didn't want to burn his body and she tried to convince Danny that she would be there for him until he told her that he wanted to stop the government's madness. He wanted Sam to burn his body so that the government can't examine his remains. He gave her the thing that he wrote on, and he explained to her that that was his suicide letter and so that the world would know why he killed himself. Also, it was to ensure that Sam wouldn't be accused of murder.

He proceeded to kiss her passionately, and said that he loves her. Right after that, he plunged the kitchen knife into his chest.

Sam tried not to pull the knife out and try to run to Amity Park to get someone to save him because it would be too late too save him by the time help arrived. Also, that would ruin Danny's purpose of trying to save the world from power-hungry people.

When Sam was sure that Danny was dead, she pulled out the knife and placed the suicide note in a tree. She lit Danny on fire, just as he instructed her to, and then stabbed herself in the heart. Her last feeling was the flames licking her skin before she died.

It was quite a while until they were found, but they eventually were. But by then, all that remained were ashes, and the people had to deduce that Danny and Sam were killed in the fire.

Acceptance can be good, but if people accept a person _too_ easily or pampered the person, they should sleep with one eye open.

**...What did I just write?**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
